Dexter Williams
Dexter was a new, and slightly odd addition to the new crew, although according to him he was amongst people who had reached circumstances far more abnormal than his. He had been hunting down jobs all over the European countries of Morpheus, moving from job to job as a drifter, never staying in a singular place. It came a time where during his travels he heard of a relatively spectacular ship that would only accept the best, or that is how he perceived it. Taking no more than a week to track it down to Russia, Dexter proved himself to have considerable skill in tracking and investigation. Dexter wished nothing more than to serve, for a person, for a crew, or for a cause greater than any one man. Talents and Skills *Dexter is extremely proficient within the use of flintlock pistols. Able to hit a moving target at forty metres, although this would be more effective with a musket rifle, as opposed to the two flintlocks he carries. *Dexter is also competent with using two short bladed weapons at one time, be it daggers or short swords. *Dexter is a master at brewing specialized tea, although he does make his own alterations. *Dexter is a decent cook, having knowledge on how to cook anything basic, such as eggs, or meat and vegetables. *Dexter is also extremely analytical when need be, often considered intrusive and rude however. Weapons *Dexter maintains two different flintlock pistols, a dueling pistol and a naval pistol. Although he is able to fire precisely with these, dual wielding the pistols at the same time can hinder his effectiveness. *Dexter also carries two blades, one each up sleeve. The blades are relatively small, only being finger sized in length and width. Combat Skills and Abilities *Dexter is capable of analyzing a persons attack, and creating an effective counter-attack or dodge in the same time it takes someone to activate their fight or flight reaction, however this can be thwarted by someone who does not maintain a flowing style of combat, or who can counter-attack effectively too. *Dexter holds very little offensive ability, aside from his pistols, all of his skills are based around defense and counters. Dexter however is masterful at hand to hand combat. Education and Intelligence Background Dexter spent 8 years studying, although prior he was labelled as rebellious, irritable, and irresponsible, due to this, Dexter did not spent much time paying attention to his studies. Still maintaining an average IQ of 108, Dexter was expected to not be the brightest of the bunch. He has surpassed whatever blocks were previously set for him. Goals Dexter is quite straightforward. His goal is to serve, short-term, additionally, Dexter sees the crew as a way to escape his own disasters, and perhaps eventually obtain and handle a new life. Personality Prior to 1750, Dexter was a rebel, getting into fights and illegal activity more than often. His parents would occasionally beat him for seeking out the Maori, and wanting to be like them. After the murder of his parents, Dexter spent the last two years of education he had to devote himself. Soon after he would move job to job, collectively earning more and more skills as time passed, and attaining different attitudes. Weaknesses Dexter is only human, and thus cannot withstand a continuous beating before being knocked out. His endurance within speed is relatively average as well, becoming easily worn out over extraneous periods of time. Dexter is extremely susceptible to venoms and poisons, as his immune system cannot cope with the poisons and venoms of Morpheus, holding a higher and deadlier reaction to him personally. Beliefs Dexter isnt openly religious about any of the gods, but he does personally have great respect to Augustirin and Ferronaeas due to their contribution to not only human kind, but all Caoul races. Appearance Dexter wears a long and thin tail coat. He maintains it himself, along with sharp black shoes and white gloves. This is widely considered formal wear and is unusual to see casually. Dexter obtained these items of clothing from his brother whilst still within his home country. Aside from being unusually stronger than other human fabrics such as cotton, nothing is abnormal about it. Relationships 'Parents' Abigail Williams (Deceased.) Jonathon Williams (Deceased.) Background Dexter was approximately 15-16 when his parents were murdered by maori. Whilst attending his school, a maori he had helped from humans had broken into his home, stolen food and belongings, and eviscerated his parents. Daniel, Dexters brother, soon after set out to find and hunt down maori. Despite briefly blaming Dexter for their parents death, Dexter and Daniel share a close bond, despite further their contrasted looks upon maori and caouls. Dexter moved on with his life, disconnecting himself from the rage he felt, until it was quelled many years later. Daniel moved on by ruthlessly murdering all maori he came across, letting the anger and hatred fester within him. When Dex reached 23 years of age, he had already traveled to the majority of Europe. It was at this stage that a royal guard had noticed him walking down the street, heavily armed at that stage. He was wearing what he usually wore, though it was much more battered and worn down. Covered in weaponry, the guard asked Dexter what he was doing. Dex replied nonchalantly "I'm going out for a stroll." Little else was said as he was dragged to the royal courtyard of what was then known as Serbia. The head captain met him and they exchanged bitter words at each other, casually insulting each others occupation. Dexter was a dirty beggar who fought for others hard earned gold, and the head guard captain was a little slave who sold his freedom for a little recognition. It came down to a decision that he would either work for the royal family in turn for the royal guard simply not executing him on the spot. Dex was inclined to accept. It was here that he was trained in both the areas of basic soldiering, grenadiers, reconnaissance, and further elite training which rivaled royal elite drills. Poorly paid and poorly treated despite his exemplary service, going above and beyond the royal guards own, led Dex to slowly grow bitter and fueled with rage. It was at this stage that he was summoned to the king. An inconsequential fat bastard who never knew loss. It was that day that the king told him that his services would no longer be necessary, after Dexter and a group of royal soldiers had stomped out the traces of the bandit force that had terrorized the area prior, and that his life was now subject to whatever the king so wished. Dexter could have left on one condition, he bested the kings best man, his champion. The royal head guard. Dexter walked out of the royal courtyard drenched in blood and intestines of another man. Category:Characters Category:Ex-Crew of Septimo